


please take what is yours

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Spoilers for 68 and 69. The second day, he sleeps like the dead.





	

On their second night in Whitestone, Percy sleeps like the dead _again_. No one blames him though, but still he wakes too early with the intent on sitting somewhere in silence. He doesn’t expect to find someone in bed beside him, tucked close. He can see a blur of dark hair and knows it’s one of the twins. There’s no reason Vax would be there, so he deduces it’s Vex. _Hopes_ that it’s Vex and not some assassin or illusion.

Glasses now on, he confirms his guess. He briefly wonders where Trinket is and considers waking her. Vex shifts and curls up, but doesn’t wake. Her braid is a mess. Maybe she’ll let him fix it for her. Or, he can go to the Whitestone library and just sit.

Percy walks quietly to the door only to be greeted by a tired Trinket on the other side. “Hello, Trinket,” he says softly, scratching the bear’s cheek. Trinket allows him a few seconds before beelining toward Vex and licking her thoroughly.

She stirs and wakes, tiredly smiling and scratching Trinket. “Good morning, buddy. Did you sleep okay?” Trinket humphs and licks her again. When she notices Percy standing behind Trinket, she stops.

“I might have expected a guard outside my door, but I wouldn’t have expected one in my bed,” he says lightly.

“Someone had to make sure you slept the whole night. You’re far too exhausted to do anything right now.” It’s only half a lie.

Percy believes her for a moment. “Is everything alright?”

“It’s fine.”

He assesses her. She’s tired; she must have gone to sleep later than him. _It’s fine_. Not _I’m fine_. She’s lying. “Vex’ahlia, are you sure?”

She looks back at Trinket for a long moment. Satisfied with the attention he’s received, the bear flumps to the floor for more sleep. She sighs, almost inaudible. And then, “You _died_.”

Percy sinks down on the bed beside her, mirroring her position. He makes to say something, but she’s not finished.

“Do you…do you remember anything about the ritual? Did you see it?”

“I remember Keyleth’s hand freeing me from Orthax and then I was alive, hearing all of you.” She should know this. “Why?”

Vex bites her lip. He remembers seeing them all, wrung out and crying, and knows that something happened during the ritual, something more than what he expected was the usual crying. He guesses that something was Vex, and so he will wait.

She’s very quiet when she speaks. “I love you, Percival.”

The silence afterwards is strangely comforting. She searches is eyes and then suddenly her lips are soft against his. This feels familiar, but he doesn’t know why.

She pulls back, tentative. “It’s yours, if you want it.”

Percy needs a minute to process what she said, and he’s embarrassed that it’s taking him this long to put the pieces together.

 _Oh._ Saundor.

And then he remembers a conversation with Vax.

“I cannot promise you that I am whole, but I can promise that I will never harm you,” he tells her. “I suppose we’ll have to work on the rest.”

Vex’s smile is soft, but it is there even in the dim morning light. “Go back to sleep, Percy.”

It’s his turn to kiss her gently.


End file.
